


Tricks

by IvanW



Series: Stand-Alone Stories [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Grief, Loss, M/M, Married Spirk, Mourning, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: Forgive this somewhat sad one-shot. I lost my cat last night, unexpectedly, to a tumor in her stomach. I guess I just needed to write something out for it.





	Tricks

It took Jim much longer to get home then he’d meant it to take. He was going to leave HQ just before lunch but then Martinson invited him to eat at a small café just around the corner from HQ that happened to have Jim’s favorite cheeseburger and so he’d agreed.

Then after he walked Martinson back to HQ, he was stopped by Lewis who just wanted to have ‘a quick word’ and that turned into ninety minutes.

As he was attempting to escape after that, he was pulled aside by Jenkins who wanted to show him a new proposal he planned to bring before the committee. That went on for forty-five minutes and then Jenkins asked him to go for coffee. And even as he accepted the invitation, he knew he should not.

Avoidance.

Something Jim was probably way too good at.

It was almost early evening by the time he walked toward the apartment. The empty apartment.

Not entirely true, but it would feel like it. He knew it would.

The first drops of rain fell just as he stepped inside the building. It was turning out to be such a gloomy evening. He paused to look back out, then shook his head and made his way to the lift that would take him up to the tenth floor.

When he reached his apartment door, he leaned against the wall directly next to it, composing himself. He didn’t want to face what would greet him. Or rather would not greet him.

With a heavy sigh he could not control, Jim opened the door and stepped in, still automatically looking down at the floor. It was empty.

Across the way, laying on the couch was Moonbeam. They still had him. The cat flicked his tail in greeting and Jim went over there to lightly pat him.

“Where’s your daddy?”

It was hard to believe only yesterday Tricks was alive.

They’d got her on Halloween only six years ago. That’s why Jim had named her Tricks. A fluffy little black furball, she had quickly stole their hearts. They’d adopted both cats that day.

Moonbeam rarely roused himself off the couch unless it was for dinner but Tricks had greeted them at the door every day. When Jim was home and she heard Spock approaching their apartment, she would run to the door and wait eagerly.

Each day she brought a new smile to Jim.

But when Tricks fell ill and they took her into the vet’s office yesterday, they hadn’t guessed they would not be coming home with her.  

“I feel a mass in her tummy.”

Probably some of the worst words Jim had heard.

He sat beside Moonbeam for a moment, rubbing his belly when he turned to expose it to Jim. They’d never known a cat who liked a belly rub before. Yes, they loved and adored both cats, but Jim had a special soft spot for Tricks.

She’d always had her issues. Asthma, wild fur, she barfed more than she should. But Jim had loved her from the first time be picked her up at the adoption and she’d purred and purred.

Jim glanced toward the sliding door that led to the balcony and saw it was ajar. He frowned. Was Spock out there in the rain?

He rose from the couch, ignoring Moonbeam’s protest, and went to the door. Sure enough he spotted his husband standing by the railing, getting wet. It was fortunate the rain hadn’t gotten much heavier than when Jim first arrived.

Jim opened the door wide and went out. “Spock?”

He saw the stiffening of Spock’s shoulders and then Spock raise his hand toward his face. Jim’s heart twisted.

“Hey.” He wrapped his arms around Spock from behind. “It’s cold and wet out here. You should come inside.”

Spock nodded but said nothing.

Jim leaned his head against Spock’s back. “I know.”

Tricks had often slept on Spock when he worked, curling up on Spock’s lap. He’d brush her long fur for hours, something they both had enjoyed.

“Come inside, okay?”

Spock nodded again and allowed Jim to grab his arm and pull him toward the warmth of their apartment.

Once inside, Jim turned Spock to face him, brushing at the rain and tears on Spock’s face. He didn’t know what to say, really. It was hard for both of them.

Spock’s gaze went to Moonbeam and then back to Jim. “He will be more spoiled than ever.”

“Yeah. And he should be.”

“He will likely wish another companion at some point.”

Jim nodded and smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss the corner of his husband’s mouth. Spock walked over to Moonbeam then and took the cat into his lap. Moonbeam rubbed Spock’s hand until Spock pet him.

“Should we have taken the offer of a paw print?” Spock asked after a while. “It seemed illogical at the time but—”

“Nah, I mean, that’s great if it’s what someone wants. But we’ll remember Tricks. We have her pictures and memories. She’ll always hold our hearts.” Jim went over to the couch where Spock and Moonbeam sat, and he sat beside them, snuggling in. “I love you.”

“I love you, Jim.” Spock leaned against him. “And I miss her.”

Jim’s throat clogged up as put a hand on both Spock and Moonbeam. “Yeah. Me too. Us too.”


End file.
